ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rest After The Castle Siege
Ratchet and the gang exited the dropship and took a short break from the operation plan Reia came up with. During the time, Fiona was excited about finally being rescued. Fiona: You all must the champion's assistants. Reia: I'm not sure 'assistants' was the right term here.. Fiona: Oh, I understand. I'm eternally in your debt. Kiva: No problem, Fiona. - Fiona also thanks Donkey as well. Fiona: The battle has won today. You may remove your helmet, good sir knight. Terra: To be honest, I'm not sure that's the safest option. Fiona: Why not? - Shrek tries to talk out of this, but one sentence has caught him off-guard. Fiona: But, how will you kiss me? Shrek: What?? Ratchet: You got to be kidding me... Bakumaru: There's got to be a mistake. Farquaad didn't tell us about that.. Did he? Kiva: *quietly* I think it's because Fiona has some kind of curse. Reia: *quietly* I don't know about that, but it's just something about her feels a bit similar.. Kiva: *quietly* Yeah.. Donkey: Maybe it's a perk. Fiona: No, it's destiny. Oh, you must know how it goes - "A princess, locked in a tower and beset by a dragon, is rescued by a brave knight and then they share true love's first kiss". Reia: (That's strange... It's just like a fairy tale...) Kiva: Gosh... Zack: Let me get this straight. You are locked into that tower, guarded by a dragon and expect someone, like Shrek, to become your true love? Just like that. Fiona: Well..yes. - Both Shrek and Donkey looked each other and laughed through the ridiculousness. Kiva: Good grief.. Fiona: What is so funny!? X-23: To put this safely, he's not your type, princess. Fiona: Of course he is. He's my rescuer. Kiva: Well, that maybe true, but he's actually an ogre. Fiona: If he removes his helmet, then I'll believe you. - After the short on and off choices between the two, Shrek finally removed his helmet and reveal his face. And sure enough, Kiva's right. Fiona: You're...an orge... Zack: That's weird.. Is she expected someone else? X-23: Yeah. But, that's for another time. Kiva: Seems fair. - Shrek admits that he was sent by Farquaad. Fiona decided to wait, but Shrek pulls her up and they head back to Duloc. Fiona: The sooner we get to Duloc, the better. Zack: Don't worry, princess. We'll get there. Fiona: And my groom-to-be, Lord Farquaad, what's he like? Ratchet: That's, uhh, a bit difficult to explain probably. Kiva: Yeah, I think it has something to do with capturing fairy tale creatures and ruling Duloc. Fiona: A ruler, huh? Very interesting. - After Shrek and Donkey make a few 'short' jokes and stated that they should reach Duloc the next day, Fiona suddenly wishes to rest before moving on. Shrek finds a cave for Fiona and she tears a bark from a tree as a door. Shrek tried to trap Fiona inside, but he was only joking around. Raine: Time to set up camp, then. It's going to be a long walk back. Ratchet: Agreed. Sleep well, everyone. - Later that night, Reia looks at the stars, wondering about Sonja more and more. X-23 and Zack are talking to each other and lastly, Kiva and Alister decided to talk to Reia and see what's on her mind. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Hey. You two still up? Alister: Yeah, we are. Kiva: Still wondering about Sonja? Reia: Yeah, I've been thinking about her perfume. Alister: It's very rare. Kiva: Yeah. - When Reia grab the perfume from her pocket, she can somehow feel the power within it. Reia: Huh..? Kiva: Gosh.. Alister: That's weird... The perfume doesn't act this way before.. Reia: The power within this thing... I don't-- Oww!! - Reia got shocked by the perfume and Alister grabbed it from being dropped. Reia: Dang... What a shock! Alister: Are you okay? Reia: Yeah, I'm fine. I was about to say, I don't understand about this.. Alister: The perfume must've reacted to Reia's power potential. Since she's a Saiyan, the lightning is somehow expected. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: How? I never-- Wait.. What do you mean, General? Alister: You can transform into a Super Saiyan, right? Reia: Yeah, that's my basic transformation to go by. Alister: There are other levels you can reach than level 1. From the lightning shock you just took, it feels like its reaching your highest limits. Reia: As in...? Alister: Super Saiyan 3. Kiva/Reia: What!? Reia: That's...impossible!! There's no way I would reach that level! Alister: On your own, maybe not. Kiva: Seems like the perfume is going to reach that level for her. Reia: Maybe, but... I might get careless again if I gave in to this power... Kiva: Master, there's no way that'll happen again. - During the conversation, Fiona peeked through her door and sees Reia's new struggle. Reia: Kiva, how can you say that? The pain of loss is one thing, but--- Alister: But this is completely different. Reia's indeed strong, but the perfume might be too tough for her to handle. Kiva: Exactly. Reia: In that case... I might need to meditate. Alister: Huh, a good idea. Reia: Yeah, thanks. Just get some rest, okay? Kiva: Alright. Alister: I understand. Sleep well, ladies. - Reia has entered her tent and decides to meditate, but Kiva suddenly drop by for a few more personal questions, regarding herself and Reia. Kiva: I got a few more personal questions to ask you. Reia: Personal? Well... Alright. Kiva: Okay.. This 'Super Saiyan 3' Alister mentioned.. Is there a difference? Reia: Yeah. Unlike levels 1 & 2, Super Saiyan 3 changes the fighter's appearance, lightning surrounding all around and power increased greatly. It's only downside- it greatly consumed too much power. If the perfume has a power effect while going to level 3, that will be different or difficult. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: For now, I rather have my current powers than this. Kiva: That's good. Reia: (If the perfume's the only chance I have left, then...) Kiva: Master? Reia: Right.. Any other questions we wish to ask me? Kiva: No. Reia: Alright, sleep well then. - Kiva is about to exit Reia's tent, but Reia stopped her with one last praise before bedtime. Reia: Hey, Kiva. Thanks for being concerned about me. Kiva: You're welcome. - Kiva left the tent and Reia finally get some rest on her own. Inside her dream world, however, Reia looks over the mountains and heard a familiar voice. ???: Reia, it's good to see you. - Reia quickly turns around and finds Queen Maline smiling at her. Reia: Queen Maline? Why are you in my dream world? Maline: I wish to keep this conversation very personal. Sonja has changed. Reia: Yeah, I saw her recent appearance. Maline: The Enchanted Perfume is one of the most important weapons across the universe. And it has caught your attention. Reia: To make this clear, Your Majesty, I'm not going to use it. That's what my heart believes. Maline: I understand your response. But I need your help and the perfume is the cause of the case. Reia: Why me? Maline: You have become best friends with Sonja and she grows a bond with you. Reia: I wish I could hold you closer... Maline: The elvish songs does ease your senses. Good. The perfume is Sonja's calling to her true nature and I need you to wake it. Reia: What??? The power will-- Maline: I know. With your song and my light, along with the Seven Stars, we can make a future for yourself and your student. Kiva will understand. Reia: Please tell me your certain about this. Maline: I am..that is. Reia: Alright. I'll do it. Maline: Good. Meet me at Jurassic Park. We will speak again. - Reia suddenly opened her eyes and didn't disturb anyone nearby. Reia: Maline... Out of everyone, why me to bring her back?? - Reia lays back and falls asleep once again as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes